In FIG. 7, there is shown a conventional circuit protection device, which includes a case 5, two terminals 6 set in and partially projected from and end of the case 5, and a fuse (not shown) connected to and between the two terminals 6. The two terminals 6 partially projected from the case 5 are plugged into a socket 7 provided on an electronic apparatus. In case of an overcurrent state, the fuse is burned out to form an open circuit between the two terminals 6, preventing the abnormal current from flowing to the electronic apparatus via the terminals 6, so as to achieve the effect of protecting the electronic apparatus.
The above-structured circuit protection device provides the function of protecting the electronic apparatus against overcurrent. However, since the terminals 6 have only a very short part projected from the case 5 for plugging into the socket 7, there is only a small and insufficient interference drag between the socket 7 and the terminals 6, resulting in an unstable and swaying circuit protection device in the socket 7. Moreover, the conventional circuit protection device shown in FIG. 7 does not include any means for warning a user when the fuse between the two terminals 6 is burned out to form an open circuit due to an overcurrent.